This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to a modular shielded connectors which use shielded dielectric housing modules.
A typical coaxial cable includes a center core conductor surrounded by a tubular-like dielectric sheath which, in turn, is surrounded by a shield which typically is a cylindrical metallic braid. A dielectric cover may surround the braid. The braid is used for both shielding and grounding purposes.
A wide variety of connectors are available for terminating and/or interconnecting coaxial cables. Such a connector typically includes some form of dielectric housing having at least one through passage for receiving a coaxial cable. At least portions of the housing are covered by a conductive shielding member, and appropriate mounting means are provided for securing the shielding member to the housing. The coaxial cable typically is xe2x80x9cstrippedxe2x80x9d to expose the shielding braid thereof. The braid is coupled to the shield of the connector. For instance, the braid may be soldered to the connector shield, and/or the braid may be soldered to a separate grounding member of the connector.
In addition, many electronic devices, such as computers, include transmission lines to transmit signals from peripheral devices such as a video cameras, compact disc players or the like to the motherboard of the computer. These transmission lines incorporate signal cables that are capable of high-speed data transmissions. In most applications, the signal cable extends from either the peripheral device itself or a connector on the peripheral device to a connector mounted on the motherboard. Signal cable construction may use what are known as one or more differential pairs of conductors. These differential pairs typically receive complementary signal voltages, i.e., one wire of the pair may see a +1.0 volt signal, while the other wire of the pair may see a xe2x88x921.0 volt signal. As signal cables are routed within a computer, they may pass by or near electronic devices on the computer motherboard which create their own electric field. These devices have the potential to create electromagnetic interference to transmission lines such as the aforementioned signal cables. However, this differential pair construction minimizes or diminishes any induced electrical fields and thereby eliminates electromagnetic interference.
Prior art connectors having housing modules include U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,219 and European Patent Application EP 0 852 414 A2.
With the ever-increasing miniaturization and high density of contemporary electrical circuitry, coral cables have become quite difficult to manufacture and use due to the complexity of the connectors. These manufacturing difficulties have prevented these connectors from entering many markets where high position counts are needed. The present invention solves these problems by providing a modular shielded coaxial cable connector using a split housing of dielectric modules plated with a conductive shielding material. This allows 100 plus position count coaxial cable connectors to be feasible. Moreover, this modular concept can also be used to modularize other types of connectors, such as differential signal pair connectors.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved modular shielded coaxial cable connector.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the connector includes at least a pair of dielectric housing modules defining at least one cable-receiving passage therebetween. The passage is split axially whereby a passage portion is disposed in each housing module. The housing modules are plated with conductive shielding material at least in the area of the split passage. A coaxial cable section is disposed in the cable-receiving passage. The cable section includes a conductive core surrounded by a dielectric sheath.
As disclosed herein, a plurality of the split cable-receiving passages are provided between the housing modules. The passages are substantially equally spaced. In one embodiment of the invention, each passage is split generally along a centerline thereof, whereby a passage-half is disposed in each housing module. Other embodiments contemplate that the passage split is not along a centerline of the dielectric housing module.
In one embodiment of the invention, the split cable-receiving passages extend at angles (e.g., right angled passages). The passages are coplanar, and the passages are split in a plane coextensive with their respective angle. In another embodiment of the invention, each split cable-receiving passage extends at an angle and the passage is split in a direction generally perpendicular to the plane of the angle.
The invention contemplates that a plurality (more than two) of dielectric housing modules can be provided in a stacked arrangement. Each pair of adjacent housing modules has at least one of the split cable-receiving passages therebetween. In another embodiment of the invention, the modular shielded coaxial cable connector is generally circular, with each of the housing modules being generally pie-shaped.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the housing modules have regions between the split cable-receiving passages having electrical isolation regions to provide for electrical isolation between the cable-receiving passages.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the conductor-receiving passages are designed to receive differential pairs of signal conductors.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.